CCS Indoor Soccer
by Joyful-Star
Summary: Sakura and CO are playing indoor soccer. The other team is from America and the team members are Joyful_Star, Kimmay Hime, JadeWing, Sapphire Midnight, and Aliet Faslami; all who write on Fanfiction


I wrote this with Kimmay Hime and no we don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the other characters in the show. If we did, we would be $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$.  
  
Enjoy and have fun.  
  
  
  
**********************************Sakura********************************  
  
"Hey Sakura. Are you ready to go watch the soccer game today?" Tomoyo asked as I walked over to my desk.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder whose playing?" I responded, smiling. Just then, Syaoran walked in with Mei Ling.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Mei Ling greeted as they walked over.  
  
"Hi Mei Ling. Hi Syaoran," Tomoyo responded. I blushed slightly as Syaoran looked in my direction.  
  
"Hey guys!!" Eriol shouted as he ran into the room just ahead of Mr. Terada.  
  
"Hey Eriol. What's your face?" Tomoyo asked and then made a weird noise as she covered her mouth, blushing bright red.  
  
"The class soccer team list is up. The people on the list will be playing today when we go to the soccer arena," Mr. Terada said and everyone rushed forward to see if they were on the list. Mei Ling came back, a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Guess what?" she asked, coming back over to us.  
  
"What?" I asked, looking at her.  
  
"You, me, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Rika are playing today," she responded, her grin getting bigger.  
  
"WHAT?! I HAVE TO PLAY ON THE SAME TEAM AS HIM?!" Syaoran exclaimed, pointing to Eriol.  
  
"This is going to be so cool!" Tomoyo said, clapping her hands together.  
  
"Who are we playing?" Eriol asked and Mei Ling gave him her 'look' that said everything.  
  
"An American team from Oregon. Their choir is on a field trip here for the world choir festival," Mei Ling explained.  
  
"But why are they playing soccer if they are supposed to be singing in a festival?" I asked, looking confused.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe they need practice for a tournament or something like that," Eriol suggested.  
  
"Or their teacher decided to let them have some fun by playing soccer against a school's team," Tomoyo put in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
We rode the bus to the soccer arena in silence, except for the fact that our classmates were shouting their heads off around us. I was stuck sitting next to Syaoran for the whole ride. We were in our uniforms bearing the school logo. Yukito, Touya, and Nakuru were also on the bus. Yukito was the coach, and Touya and Nakuru were the referees.  
  
The bus pulled in behind a Greyhound bus and we filed off. I looked around, amazed at how big the arena was. Another team was practicing on the field and Americans had filled some of the stands.  
  
"They look intimidating don't they," I muttered to Syaoran and he nodded in agreement.  
  
Our classmates sat on the opposite side of the field from the Americans and we walked down to the field.  
  
"Don't look so scared Sakura. You're going to make us look bad," Mei Ling commented as we reached a door to the field.  
  
"Sorry," I responded as we took to the field.  
  
The American team stopped practicing long enough for us to get a good look at them. It was an all girls team, except the coach was a guy with really bushy, blond hair. One of the girls had the same colored hair and I assumed that they were brother and sister. Another girl shouted something in English and everyone on the team started laughing.  
  
"What did she say?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Eriol.  
  
"She said 'that's a massive team' if I translated it right. Just a sec," he replied in Japanese and then shouted something in English back to them.  
  
*********************************Kimmay*Hime**************************  
  
We stopped practicing to watch the other team walk onto the field. For some odd reason, I thought that I recognized one of the boys and one of the girls from somewhere.  
  
"That's a massive team!" JadeWing shouted and the whole team started cracking up. I wiped my eyes and watched the other team talk.  
  
"What are you talking about? Yours isn't 'massive' either," one of the boys shouted and we looked at them, stunned, except for Zim who was cracking up.  
  
"Well, one of them knows English," Sapphire Midnight commented.  
  
"And he has a mass…I mean big vocabulary," Joyful_Star added.  
  
"You mean massive right? A massive vocabulary," JadeWing corrected and we started cracking up again.  
  
"Okay. Let's calm down and start practicing again," JC said.  
  
"Come on. They don't look that experienced," Milly put in, watching the other team closely.  
  
"They're Japanese. Do you expect them to be good?" Weezy asked.  
  
"You mean they're Japanish." JadeWing corrected.  
  
"Not Japanish AGAIN!!! It's Japanese, and I think they might be if they pay attention to the game a little bit more than they are right now," Joyful_Star yelled. She was getting a little annoyed with JadeWing's comments. At that answer, everybody stopped what they were doing to watch them practice. JadeWing went over to Joyful_Star and whispered something to her. Joyful_Star gave her THE look that said 'if you are going to say that one more time….' All the while, she had made both of her hands into fists, just about ready to punch JadeWing.  
  
"JAPANISH! JAPANISH! JAPANISH!" JadeWing shouted back and Joyful_Star glared at her evilly, her fists ready.  
  
"Okay people. We need to discuss the game plan," Matt called and we walked over to where him and Seth were standing.  
  
"Take a knee," Seth said and we got down on one knee. Zim looked around and sat on JC's knee.  
  
"What are you doing?" JC asked, looking at Zim.  
  
"Taking a knee," Zim replied, looking back.  
  
"Just get off her and put one knee on the ground," Weezy stated, trying not to get up and strangle Zim.  
  
"Oh. That's what you mean about 'take a knee' isn't it?" Zim responded, getting on one knee like everyone else. I tried to stifle a laugh by changing it into a cough. Seth shook his head and Matt snorted.  
  
"Did you recognize some of the players, JadeWing, Kimmay, and Joyful_Star?" Sapphire Midnight asked and I nodded my head.  
  
"It looks like Sakura and CO. are playing the field," JadeWing stated.  
  
"That would be weird if they were," I put in.  
  
"Yeah. I mean they are supposed to be fictional characters, even though Tomoeda is a real place," Joyful_Star agreed.  
  
"Okay. Let's get back on the subject," Seth said, impatiently. We stopped comparing notes and listened to Seth as he outlined the game plan.  
  
******************************Syaoran***********************************  
  
"Eriol. Use a translating spell on us so that we understand what they're saying too," Sakura whispered to Eriol and he nodded. Suddenly, I could understand the conversation that was practically being shouted across the field.  
  
"Not Japanish AGAIN!!! It's Japanese, and I think they might be if they pay attention to the game a little bit more than they are right now," the girl who looked like the coach shouted.  
  
"JAPANISH! JAPANISH! JAPANISH!" the girl, who had first spoken, shouted back.  
  
Another guy called them in and we started to practice.  
  
"Why was she shouting 'Japanish?' I don't understand that," Mei Ling muttered and everyone shrugged, except for Eriol, Chiharu, Rika, and Yamazaki; the latter had excuses though.  
  
"Japanish is an English slang word for Japanese, but only Americans use it," Eriol explained.  
  
"Or particularly that person. She seemed to understand the correct meaning of it or uses it quite often," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"That's probably why the other girl yelled at her for saying it," Sakura put in.  
  
"Yeah. She actually complimented us by saying that we might be very good if we paid more attention to the game. Not that we really need to," I commented.  
  
"Okay. Then that means that we don't need to practice," Mei Ling responded to my comment.  
  
"I never said that," I retorted.  
  
Before Mei Ling could argue, a voice filled the arena.  
  
"Would all players clear the field for the flag ceremony and the introduction of the teams."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That was a sneak preview of what's to come. Well, it was more like a setting the stage. Until the rest is up, R+R please. See ya later!!!  
  
Read stories that are by JadeWing, Sapphire Midnight, and Aliet Faslami(she writes Invader Zim stuff). Thanks a bunch  
  
- Joyful_Star and Kimmay Hime 


End file.
